Blue Electric Roses
by BeautyfulSoul
Summary: This was the last and final time she would break up with Yamcha. And maybe even the last relationship. But the Prince is thinking otherwise and he's leaving no room for anybody who might have their eyes on his future princess. Find out how these two end up together in this short fanfiction also based on a song.
1. Breakup

Bulma was done this time. She was completely through with Yamcha and his cheating ways. She didn't believe the rumors until she walked in on the most inexplicable scene she had ever encountered. This was her worst nightmare coming to reality. She had always heard stories and saw cinemas describing situations like this, but never did she think she would encounter something so traumatic & disturbing.

This time she caught him red handed. There was no way he could explain this. She didn't have to hear any rumors this time. This time she caught him in action herself. Seeing the woman on top of her now ex-boyfriend made her sick to the core. She felt her stomach turning so much she felt she could vomit where she stood. She couldn't believe it, but then she did. Yamcha was caught so many times, she couldn't even count it on her hands anymore. He showed her little respect and exactly what she meant to him. Nothing. Limitless times she would take him back and fall for him all over again. This time she was done. She was through. No one could convince her to take him back, not even the fool himself. She would rather die than to fall for insanity once more.

A/N: This is my first ever story. Please let me know how I'm doing so I know whether to update or not. Thanks! Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	2. Breakup Cont

The ride back to Capsule Corp., felt longer than usual. She couldn't remove the image of her then boyfriend having sex with somebody other than her. He may have done it behind her back but to see it up close and personal hit her hard. The image was as clear as day to her and every passing minute it seemed like the image wouldn't go away. Her passenger seat was now occupied with crumbled tissues and a half empty box soon to be changed. She exited the car and walked sluggishly towards her residence. What she witnessed exhausted whatever energy she had, she wasn't up for any tasks. The only thing on her mind was to sleep away the sorrow she was feeling.

She couldn't understand the pain she was feeling. Trying to figure out the pain only made her go into deep thought. She didn't have to deal with this man no more. For all she cared he can get hit by a car and he damn sure deserved it is how she felt. Then she thought of the memories of the actual good times they had together that made her smile and scowl at the same time. It bothered her terribly.

She let her thoughts go as she walked in the front door. She was instantly welcomed by her mother the minute she strolled in. She in all honesty didn't want to deal with her mother right now. Her mother was too jolly for her mood at the moment. She just desired to get some sleep right now. But she was automatically stopped by the smiling woman.

"Oh hello dear, how was your day? Your father was looking for you" my mother said as she took what I assumed to be dinner out of the oven.

"Oh" I quietly said. I continued upstairs where I would lock the door and stay for the rest of the day and night.

Bulma crashed onto her bed and didn't move an inch. Her day was ruined and right now she craved sleep. She didn't want to think about anything else. Whatever her father wanted right now could wait. She knew she wouldn't be focused and her intellect wasn't where it should be at the moment. Closing her eyes was the easiest thing she did today and it made her feel a bit better. Her body felt numb as she let sleep takeover.

[BULMA POV]

I was awoken to thunderous banging at my door and only one person came to mind. Vegeta. If today wasn't bad, it was only meant to get worse. My sorrow turned into anger now. I opened my door to be met with the only person I liked and despised at the same time. The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta himself.

"Woman where have you been all day?" he yelled. I was immediately bothered by the volume of his voice.

"What do you want Vegeta?" I answered back harshly.

"Those training bots you invented have been destroyed, I demand you repair them at once!" he said in one whole breath sharply.

"Bring it to my father, I'm not in the mood for reconstructing your toys right now."

"That old man is not around, so you're going to fix them now!"

"I don't have to fix anything with that attitude Prince of no one!" I yelled back at him. I was beyond annoyed at this point. I wasn't going to deal with Vegeta's attitude, at least not right now. I quickly slammed my door in his face trusting it would teach him a lesson to not bother me again for the night.

I was wrong.

"MY DOOR!" I screamed as I saw what was left of my door in pieces on the floor.

"Woman I will not stand disrespect from you or no one on this damned planet!" he roared.

"Then how about you get off this damned planet and find someone who cares!" I answered back.

"Just fix my training bots woman. What the hell is the problem?" he asked.

"What the hell is my problem? My Problem? My problem is when some egotistical maniac breaks my door down for some stupid training toys!"

"I will not stand for the disrespect woman" He responded quickly.

"DISRESPECT! DISRESPECT!? You just broke down my bedroom door in my HOUSE!" I screamed. He was not getting away with this. He had another thing coming if he thought I was going to be fixing his bots now!

"You're fixing my door! I huffed.

"Pfft. You're the genius, fix it yourself. I want my bots fixed by tonight woman." He said as he walked away like as if our conversation never took place.

"How dare you!?" I yelled at his back. I watched as he continued to walk away as if I hadn't vocalized a word.

I faced enough anxiety today and the asshole Prince added more to the list. Great. "What's next?" I asked myself as I sat down on my bed and started contemplating what I should do.

And I did the opposite of what the asshole wanted done. His toys would be created whenever I felt like it. Right now I needed nothing but peace and silence. Closing my eyes once more I let sleep takeover.

A/N: So I uploaded a second chapter because the first one was short. Please let me know if your following or even like where the story is heading so I know to upload the next chapter. Thanks.  
Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul ㈴2


	3. Starting Over

I was expecting to wake up in the Otherworld when I felt the sun hit my face. I didn't fix Vegeta's bots like he demanded and I didn't plan to right away. It was morning and that meant it was a new day. Did I still feel hurt? Yes. But that was yesterday and as they say, the past is the past, move on. I wasn't going to stress myself thinking of this man, I mean he never stressed over me, he was busy stressing over other girls and how to impress them. Forget about him, why am I even thinking of him? I smiled as I stretched out my limbs. I looked over at my door and was suddenly reminded about last night. "That damn Vegeta!" I thought.

As I entered the kitchen, the Prince was in his usual seat waiting for breakfast to be served. I felt the impulse to toss the closest object at his face but I just simply rolled my eyes and grabbed my usual cup of coffee.

"Oh Good Morning dear, breakfast is almost finished, take a seat." Bunny said happily.

"I'm not hungry mom." I said in a sigh.

"Oh you must eat something dear, you have to keep that mind of yours healthy."

"My mind isn't going to fall apart just because I skipped a meal." I said while blowing on my coffe.

"Okay dear, you can grab a bite when you're ready." She spoke calmly.

"I'll eat later." I sipped my coffee hoping she would leave our discussion alone.

"Oh dear before I forget Yamcha called yesterday, I told him you were asleep" she said with the liveliest smile. "That Yamcha is such a sweetie isn't he dear?"

My eyes went wide when she said his name. That man wasn't a sweetie, not even close. The nerve of him to call me after what he put me through. I couldn't believe him. My mind went blank as I tried to think of the new situation he just created. I was suddenly pulled out of whatever I was trying to think, when I heard Vegeta grunt at the sound of Yamcha's name being said.

I smiled when I realized I wasn't the only one who disliked Yamcha.

"It's over between us, I broke up with him." I said quietly while rolling my eyes.

"Oh again?"

"Yes and for the last time" I said getting worked up. I meant every word. This was the last time I would date him. I gave him numerous chances that he never deserved. "I'm moving on and he should too" I said with no emotion.

"Oh dear is that why you were crying in your sleep? I didn't know you love birds were separated again." She said calmly.

My mother sure knew how to make an unhappy moment sound like it wasn't a problem in the first place. She made it seem like we were children who just had a fight and would get back together the next day. Then it hit me she said I was crying in my sleep.

"What do you mean I was crying in my sleep?" I said with a blank expression.

"I saw your door was open and heard you crying dear."

"My door wasn't open, someone broke it down!" I said loudly. Leaving my mother puzzled. Looking at Vegeta, giving him the only glare, wishing it would burn a hole in that face of his.

Laughing at me, he simply replied "You asked for it woman."

"I asked for it?! How did I ask for my door to be broken down Vegeta?" I shouted.

"You slammed the door in my face." He said as he had the only smirk I loved, but hated at this moment.

"I slammed it in your face, because I didn't want to be disturbed. Do you not understand when someone doesn't want to be disturbed or you don't know what that means?"

"If you didn't want to be disturbed you should have never answered your door."

"Oh yea like that would have worked!" I hissed.

He simply laughed and that bothered every fiber of my being. How dare he? But it was something about his laugh that stole my attention. It wasn't his well-known evil sinister laugh, and it wasn't his usual laugh he gave to the guys after they fought. This laugh sounded pure of delight like he enjoyed giving me a hard time but yet enjoyed that we were even speaking to each other after last night's issue.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked hoping he would tell me.

"You." He said still laughing.

"Me?" I said with confusion written all over my face.

"Yes woman, I find you funny." He stared at me. And I stared right back.

We stared at each other so long, that we both didn't even realize my mother set breakfast on the table. We were both having a staring contest before my mother interrupted letting us know breakfast was ready.

He ended our little game, diving head first into the plate of eggs and bacon. "Pig!" I spoke before turning and leaving the kitchen and heading back to my room to plan the rest of the day.

A/N: I'm thinking of posting double posts when ever I update, two chapters in one! Let me guys know if you're cool with that. Also I do not own the Dragonball Franchise, however I do own the plot. Keep in mind this is my first fanfic, if you see something I don't see like grammar issues or anything, let me know!  
Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	4. Vegeta's Thoughts

[VEGETA POV]

 _Earlier_

The woman caused me to laugh. Something I haven't done in many years. I actually felt a spark for the woman. She annoys me. She irks my very being. At the same time I get the idea that I want to beat her into submission, and make her obey my every request. Countless times she proved why I should. But the woman was like no other I have ever come across. She proved to be very intelligent, possibly because she learned from that old man she called father. If it wasn't for her creativity and intelligence I would have blasted her the day we crossed paths on Planet Namek.

Above all, there is something about this woman I can't seem to shake. I first noticed it when she offered I could take shelter in her residence as long as I didn't touch her. "Tsk, you don't have to worry about that!" I recall uttering gladly that day. However, she had the body that screamed "Please Touch" and her aura was literally screaming "Take me here and now!" I don't know what the woman had up that sleeve of hers but it wasn't going to work. I wasn't going to fall for a pitiful weakling human.

Our arguments are always meaningless. But right now I couldn't help but gaze and enjoy the way her lips moved as the words she spoke rolled off of her tongue. As she speaks, I feel as if her voice is luring me to listen to every word she says. I don't know where this sense of caring came from, but I noticed it when she came home in such a depressing mood last night. Her aura was darker then my eyes. I assumed her and that pathetic mate of hers had another disagreement. When that Jolly mother of hers spoke the weaklings' name, I only grunted.

Then it hit me. She smiled. This wasn't her regular smile. This smile was accepting and made me smile even more then I should have. "This smile is what I want to see every day as long as I live on this planet." I groaned at the very thoughts that dared to cross my mind. I am a warrior. An elite. I destroyed countless planets and caused terror. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. How could this woman make me think and feel this way?

She pulled me from my thoughts when she started rambling about her door again. Why couldn't she get over it? I got over the fact she was delaying my training by not repairing my training bots, so why can't she let this go? It was just a door. Her voice was so annoying, yet it made my day. My curiosity got the best of me when I began to wonder what that same voice would sound like if I got her in bed.

She would be my weakness if I continued to think about her and let her in. I didn't need any flaws or disadvantages. But _she_ would be the _exception_.

I continued to listen to her ramble when I decided to mess with her by responding without a care. It was pointless. To me it was just a damn door. The woman was so creative and very intelligent. Why couldn't she simply just build another one instead of picking at me about it? I damn sure wasn't fixing it. Hell, she's the one who reconstructs everything else around here, what was the big deal? From the very start this argument was useless. I was going to end this conversation right now.

 _"If you didn't want to be disturbed you should have never answered your door!"_

 _"Oh yea like that would have worked!" she hissed._

 _Now_

I laughed. As much as I hated arguing with her, this was actually entertaining. The woman knew how to get on my good side and she had done it once more. This conversation went nowhere but if I had realized it sooner, we were talking just to stay in each other's presence. All she did was try to make a point and in return I picked at her pointless anger.

She might dare me as if I'm not already superior to her and irritate my very being when she feels like it, but when I stare into her eyes I don't even think. Time stops and I get lost in those ocean blue eyes of hers. She is the color in a field of gray. Again these thoughts plague my mind. The more I force them out, they just return in full force. No matter how hard I try to stay away from these thoughts, this woman only brings me back down to the very thought of making her mine and only mine.

We both stare into each other's eyes leaving the world around us. I do not know what she sees in my eyes, but in her eyes I see peace and everything I ever wanted before I became the cruel ruthless savage I am now. All I can do is stare until she leaves and comments on my undisciplined table manners. I only smirk this time. This woman had me. But I couldn't let these emotions get the best of me. This wasn't natural. She was bringing a whole new being out of me and in a way it alarmed me. If anyone was observing us they would point it out, but I would only be in denial. I knew the truth I just didn't want to accept it.

 **A/N:** This was just Vegeta's point of view and his would-be feelings towards Bulma. I'm trying my best to make Vegeta, Vegeta if you get what I'm saying. I don't want him to be out of character, even though there's a chance it could happen. Idk. I'm working on it. Let me know how I'm doing. Review and stick around for the next chapter in "Blue Electric Roses."

Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	5. New-found Love

[BULMA POV]

Yamcha was being persistent. The most determined I have ever recognized him to be. I don't even believe he tried this hard to have me falling in his arms over and over again. He did not stop. The sound of the phone ringing disturbed me to the fullest. At this moment I was wishing he would give up. Why couldn't he take the hint? Unplugging the phone didn't make it better either. Conscious that Capsule Corp. was an immense name, every front desk had its own hotline and every hotline was telephoned by the idiot who didn't know the meaning of leave me alone.

I notified every front desk, business, lab and each person who had a phone in front of them, to ignore any phone calls coming from a man named Yamcha, or even using the alias Puar. Yamcha assumed he can pull one over using Puar's name just so he can talk to me. I wasn't born yesterday and he of all people should have known better than that.

I truthfully do not understand what I saw in this man. I started to think maybe because he was my first love and everything we wanted was already planned out for us. It definitely wasn't set in stone and I was so thankful to the gods for that. I couldn't be wedded to a man who didn't feel nothing for me, it was abnormal and sinful.

Right now he irritated every cell in my body and even the new ones that formed to replace the old ones. It was serious this time and I was holding to my word. I was not letting in. I didn't want him or anyone. What I really needed was my science and my creations. This time I was in charge of my life, for the first time in a really long time. I didn't have to hear about the rumors. I didn't have to fear about catching anyone in action. I could simply live and I was happy. Hurt. But still happy that I was my own woman. Right now I didn't need anyone.

I had so much to focus on. I had a meeting to arrange for the new upcoming deals that were catching a lot of media frenzy. Capsule Corp., was making key changes by collaborating with other businesses and starting newer charities. I had to plan many events I knew I would for myself show up behind schedule. I called it being fashionable. I also had to test the new prototypes dad created for the police force. Testing these prototypes meant grabbing the fire extinguisher and holding my best friend only known as the first-aid kit. I always prepared for the worst when getting caught up in the lab. The last assignment was to produce fresh new toys for Vegeta. As bad as I didn't want to, it was in my nature to fix things and come across new ways to make them even durable than their prior models.

Vegeta may get on my last nerve and make me think of calling Goku on him, but I always find myself pondering what it would be like to be held in those muscular arms. "I bet he's warm. Maybe he's even soft." I think as I start to close the tabs on my desktop.

Vegeta had been living here for a few months and I picked up on his behavior. He had a schedule. Train. Eat. Train. Eat. Train. Sleep for probably what would seem like two minutes then train once more. This man was hell bent on getting stronger then the day before and training to defeat Goku. If it wasn't for Goku, I believe Vegeta would be a hopeless overweight man, waiting for the next meal every five minutes. Thinking of an overweight Vegeta made me squirm inside. I quickly erased the thought from my mind as I got up and headed to where I knew my father would be. My father practically lived in the lab and if it wasn't for food and nature he would in fact live in here. My father was a wise man and was probably even smarter then Einstein himself, but he sometimes made me question how in the world he actually applies so much time in this lab by himself for hours.

As I walked into the lab I was instantly greeted by my father. He handed me what I believed was outlines and plans for the new designs.

"These are the outlines for the new laser beam and this is the new design for Vegeta. He requested he would have bigger models."

"I'm not creating anything for him until he fixes my door." I said sharply as I thought about my room now being a privacy free zone and I hated it.

"Well it would be nice if you can check the design and correct any miscalculations so I can get started." He said coolly.

Urgh! "I hope that Gravity Room explodes with him in it so I don't have to worry about him!" I said as I sounded more annoyed than ever.

"Well that's harsh." He replied at my annoyed response while shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't know harsh until you walk by my room." I said as I grabbed everything I needed before I headed to my workstation and started focusing on what I actually love.

 _FEW HOURS LATER_

I don't know what time it was or how long I've been working, but I know I probably smelled like a sweaty gym locker and probably missed both lunch and dinner by now. Looking over myself, I had band aids on almost every finger and had dirt all over my lavender tank top. Today was definitely a good day and I hoped for more days like this. Cleaning what I possibly could get off of my hands on my t-shirt, I turned off my workstation light and headed up to my domain.

[VEGETA POV]

I needed to train. To train meant I was getting stronger. I had to reach the legendary level. I needed that power for it was right at the tips of my fingers. It was in my bloodline and yet that clown Kakarot found a way to achieve it. Thinking of that clown made me swing and kick faster than before. Training in 400x gravity was becoming easier every time I commenced warm ups. In order to surpass my enemies I had to become the strongest there ever was. I couldn't let no one or anything stop me. Not even that blasted woman! The training bots increased my training tenfold and training without them made me feel like I got nothing complete. I always felt the need to blast that woman to oblivion every time she opened her mouth. But another part of me felt like getting closer to her and embracing her while she would fall asleep in my arms just because.

I hated to stop training, but my stomach had a mentality of its own right now. I hit the button and the system was shut down. The machine then reverted to earth's gravity level. From there I ended my training for the night. Walking out of the machine I suddenly felt the difference, I felt like a feather in the wind. This only meant my training proved commendable. However, I still preferred the training bots, they made training much more extensive and thrilling.

Walking towards the residence, I noticed the woman. She looked exhausted and beautiful at the same. "Urgh!" Curse these feelings! "I can't keep dropping my guard every time I am near her." I thought strictly. She was coming from the direction of the lab so I quickly assumed she was working on my training bots. Not noticing my speed, I was almost in front of her. She bumped into me and I felt the electricity instantly. If I still had my tail, it would be a dead giveaway of how I felt right now. This damn woman. I looked away avoiding any eye contact with her. I knew where that would lead.

I knew she was glaring at me, I could feel it.

"Are you having trouble walking woman?" I said smoothly with a hint of annoyance.

"Geez, I'm sorry Vegeta I didn't mean to knock into you." She said squarely. I was expecting an argument but she simply apologized and walked around me. I couldn't let her walk away so I effortlessly caught up to her in what felt like maybe three steps.

"Are the bots completed?" I asked.

"You're asking the wrong person, I'm not fixing anything for you remember?"

"Woman are you mad?"

"No, I'm exhausted and don't care for your late night B.S right now." She explained while rolling her eyes.

"What have you been doing in that lab then? Rolling in dirt?" I asked seriously wanting to know the answer.

"Yes Vegeta, that's precisely what I did and I had a jolly good time doing it" she answered sarcastically.

"Listen woman, I want those bots by tomorrow morning!" I said now fuming.

"And I wanted my door fixed by tonight, I guess we all can't get what we want now can we?" She quickly responded while walking away from me.

I stopped walking and was trapped in my thoughts. I wanted to slay this woman. How dare she respond to me that way? Did she forget who I was? Does she not remember what I am capable of? Did she leave her brain back in the lab? I couldn't put it together and reflecting about it made me even more infuriated then I was before. I demanded respect and she crossed me two nights in a row. I wouldn't stand for it any longer and she was going to learn that.

She was in the kitchen when I reached her. She looked calm and relaxed. Oh was she in for a rude awakening. Out of all of our arguments I was going to enjoy this one the most. I was going to make her understand her place when speaking with me. This was the last time she would use such a tone or ever talk back to me.

"Woman what in the hell is your problem? Do you not know who I am?"

"Yeah you're prince asshole in the flesh, anything else?"

"Woman you have crossed me for the last time. It is improper and I will not tolerate it any longer. Do you understand me?"

"It's improper to break ones door but hey it happened right?"

"Woman, what is it with that mouth of yours? You have no right to talk to me in such a manner. I am a prince and you will respect me."

"Respect is earned around here buddy, you should know that by now living on this damned planet."

"Woman that mouth of yours is going to be the cause of your downfall."

"Is that a threat?"

"Keep that mouth shut and you don't have to worry."

"Oh really cause I'm sure Goku has no problem kicking your ass all over again."

"You're clearly mistaken, I exceeded that fool long ago."

She gulped at my reply. I had her in my palm now.

"I don't believe you."

I had my infamous evil smirk across my face. "Oh you better believe it." She was shook now.

"You're a terrible liar, you're not stronger than Goku. I'm positive Goku can wipe the floor with you. He always will."

"Tsk. Believe what you want. That clown cannot outdo royal bloodline. The power within me is stronger than he can even understand."

"Gee if you're so powerful and have so much power within your pedigree why do you need stupid toys to train with?"

"Because they provide a lot more then what you think. They are the reason I will continue to surpass that clown Kakarot. So stop delaying and fix the bots."

"Fix my door and you will get your toys fixed."

"Woman this is not a deal, I demand you fix them or I blow up everything in that lab of yours."

"You wouldn't dare?"

"Try me!"

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Wench"

"Ignoramus."

We went on all night calling each other rude vulgar names and arguing about nothing. She would end the argument this time by throwing everything she could at me and finally leaving groaning in defeat. I wanted to toss her out of the window when she first began pitching objects my way. But I was once again caught in those eyes of hers and although they are blue I saw a flame. _She was mine._

The kitchen was now a mess and I wasn't cleaning it up. I had hoped she would heed my warning. If there was anything I loved more than training it was destruction. Her bedroom door would be the last thing on her mind if I didn't get what I wanted. Above all, I had proved myself correct, this was undoubtedly the argument I enjoyed the most.

 **A/N** : I know it's probably an awful conclusion, but it was 3 am and it seemed well at the moment. Let me know how I'm doing. What do you want to see more? Longer chapters or shorter? Review and stick around for the next chapter in "Blue Electric Roses."

Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	6. A Realization

It had been three weeks since I had broken up with Yamcha. He still calls time to time leaving messages saying he wants me back and how he's for real this time. But I knew the honest truth behind what he was truly saying. There was no way I was falling for it this time. Nope. Not me. I didn't have to worry about him anymore and I was glad.

I was in the lead with life. Capsule Corp. was doing its usual numbers and we were successful in all areas. My father was working on new technology with the help of a company we just signed a joint venture with. Everything was proving wonderful. The only thing bothering me right now was my status being printed on the Capsule Corp. magazines as me being the "Young, Sexy Single Scientist!" I swear if I discover the person who put this together, they would pay dearly. One thing I knew for sure was that I was now a walking target. Don't get me wrong I love attention, but not this kind of attention.

I was working on the update for the gravity room when Mr. Asshole Elite came storming in.

"I'm working on the updates now, please don't blow anything else up." I said calmly as I could.

If I understood anything from Vegeta I knew he was serious. I learned the hard way.

He made sure he held his promise to destroy my lab. I was grateful he didn't destroy the whole thing. I failed to produce his toys and he turned a whole section of my lab into a scorch. I was speechless and overwhelmed by sadness and anger. I couldn't move. All the projects I was working on was now either dust or broken into pieces I could never put back together. That jerk was going to pay for this and I was working on a side project while updating his stupid training room.

I was creating an energy reflector. The purpose was to take away his energy and use it back on him. Since he liked threatening me and blowing things up in my lab to get what he wants, I figured I could do the same. "Let's see how he enjoys it when I destroy his training room." I thought wickedly.

"Woman did you hear me?" he said loudly as he pulled me from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked honestly. Hoping he would just leave.

"What? Would you like me to blast the rest of your lab woman? "Did you hear that?" He said harshly.

"If you blast anything else in my lab you will regret it." I shot back at it him roughly. My project was still in the process of being made, but I didn't care. Prototype or not I was going to test this bad boy right now.

"I would like to train and you are delaying my training time by sitting here doing nothing."

"I in fact was preparing something, your highness!" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Preparing to take a nap?"

"Hmm I was preparing that too." I said mockingly.

"Woman I will blast this lab if you continue to delay my training!"

"Don't you think you've done enough blasting in my lab already?"

"Not quite." He smirked.

"Go train elsewhere, I'm working."

"Well I can't do that since you are becoming sluggish at your job."

"Well go knock down a tree or something, I'm busy." I said as I was putting the reflector on my hand. It just about resembled the Ironman hand laser, instead it didn't have all of the bulky armor. It was simply a glove connected to a ring that I could easily slip on and off when I wanted to.

"Can you please leave my lab, I can't focus when the prince of assholes is burning a hole in the back of my head." I said calmly. I was trying to keep him away so he wouldn't know what I was doing.

"What have I told you about that mouth of yours?"

"Nothing, now get out!" I yelled.

"Are you raising your voice at me? Have you lost your damn mind again woman?"

"No but you obviously don't have one bothering me, I'm trying to work and you're getting on my last nerve.

"Now you know exactly how I feel." He laughed.

"Oh wow prince asshole has feelings? What a shocker. What a nice surprise."

His laugh was now replaced with that stupid smirk and it was when I noticed his arm was raised in a way as if he was pointing at something. This was my moment to test my reflector on him and teach him a lesson for the first time.

I took his hand into mine. Holding his hand sent a jolt of electricity all throughout my whole body. He looked at me as if I was the most senseless person he had ever known. But that didn't bother me at all right now. I turned the reflector on and watched as he fell to one knee.

"Woman! What the hell did you do to me?" He said as he pulled his hand away from mine.

"I took your energy Vegeta. I'm tired of you threatening me and destroying my work."

"My energy? What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you?!"

"It's called protecting myself from assholes like you." I said grinning wide. I finally had him on his knees and I liked it.

"Damn it woman, I am the prince of all saiyans. How dare you take my energy away from me?"

"How dare I? "You blasted my lab and laughed about it in my face. You brought this upon yourself. Now I'm the one in control. I like the sight of you on your knees Vegeta, it pleases me." I smiled and grabbed my notes from the table. "Your training room will be completed when I feel like completing it. And if an inch of my lab is destroyed I'm using this energy on your precious training room." I yelled as I walked out of the lab, leaving Vegeta angry and breathless from energy loss.

[VEGETA POV]

That blasted woman drained me of my energy. How could she? Damn that woman to hell! I was motionless still on hands and knees straining to get up from the very floor she left me on. When I get up she is going to wish she killed me instead of sapping my energy. She wasn't going to get away with this. I limped the whole way out of the lab. I knocked over everything in my way trying get out of that damn laboratory. When I finally got outside she was nowhere in sight. I sensed out for her Ki. It was faint but I was still able track it. I had found her. She was leaving the house in a hurry. It was then I realized she was running away from that pathetic weakling. I wanted to get my vengeance on her for taking my energy away from me, but seeing tears in those beautiful eyes of hers made me furious. I wasn't mad at her anymore, I couldn't find the anger to retaliate against her and if I did find it, it would be later. But right now I was angry at the pathetic weakling who made her feel weak. He was going to pay for making the woman cry.

"Leave me alone." She shouted at him as she wiped her eyes free from the tears that were falling.

"But baby I'm sorry! I love you, you know you mean everything to me." He said.

I had heard enough of his ridiculous explanations to get her back. The idiot kept calling and now he was here hurting her even more. And as much as this woman got on my nerves, I hated to see her upset. I didn't want to see her like this. It bothered my very soul and I was going to change that.

I grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away. She had that same aura from that night. Dark and depressing. She kept trying to pull away from me. She wasn't going to run away from me, I wouldn't let her. I felt the same shock I felt earlier when we held hands in the lab. Even though I would never admit it out loud, holding her hand felt right. She tried to pull away from me again but this time I grabbed her waist and pulled her to myself. Her body fit perfectly to mine.

"Where are you going woman?" I asked softly.

"Let me go Vegeta. Why do you even care?" She answered back.

"Just answer my question woman."

"Away from here. Just let me go." She replied quietly.

"Hey, get your filthy saiyan paws off my girl!"

"Stop saying that! I broke up with you remember?" she yelled at him.

"Aww come on babe, let's not handle this here in front of Vegeta."

"Urgh! Are you deaf? We are no longer together. Go back to that slut I saw you having a good time with."

"Babe she means nothing to me. You know that."

"That's it. I shouldn't know that. It's only meant to be you and me. Not you plus me and your other girlfriends.

"Come on babe we can work this out. Can we discuss this somewhere else?"

"Leave me alone." She cried. She had let me go and returned back into the house. Now that she was not by my side it made me feel like I was missing something.

"Hey why don't you get out of here and make it fast before I blast you into otherworld where you truly belong." I said with a grin.

"Tuh. I'm not scared of you Vegeta." He said back.

"It's obvious the woman doesn't want to be bothered by you." I said unkindly.

"Why is it any of your concern Vegeta? Shouldn't you be off somewhere training to lose to Goku again?"

"In case you didn't know, I live here and you are trespassing."

"Who are you to tell me I'm trespassing? You're not even from this planet. I don't have to listen to you."

He started walking towards me and all I wanted to do is break his jaw and punch him in the gut for hurting the woman. These damn feelings were taking over again. It both pleased and annoyed me at the same time. He didn't deserve the woman. All he did was hurt her more and injure her pride. She was a strong intelligent woman. But every time someone mentioned that weaklings' name she would fall weak. Seeing her weak made my stomach turn with hate for the weakling even more knowing he was the one to cause her heartache.

I raised my arm and started to form a Ki blast in my hand. I wasn't playing around. He stopped and backed away when he noticed what I was going to do. I was glad he feared me, I wanted him to fear me. I wanted him to know, that no one hurts the woman. Nobody.

"Don't!"

I turned around to a broken Bulma. She had been crying and it hurt me to see her like that. She pulled my arm down and my Ki ball dissolved.

"As much as he deserves it, don't hurt him. Just get him off of the property." She said quietly enough that my saiyan ears picked it up. I simply smirked and did what she requested. I grabbed the weakling by his shirt and dragged him outside the gate of Capsule Corp.

"The woman saved you this time, but next time she won't." I threw him into a parked vehicle and left the gates to close behind me. "Ha, ha, good riddance" I spoke loudly. I had hoped that now he would stay away from the woman. She was taken by yours truly and I wouldn't stand to see her with anyone else. Sure she got on my nerves and made me want to blast this damned planet to bits. But when she didn't, I could never get her out of my head. She was my true mate. Even though she was a human, she proved to be strong enough just for me. I then recall when her mother said the woman was lonely. It had hit me that these feelings were out of loneliness. I was lonely. I practically grew up by myself after I learned Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Though I had Nappa and Raditz along with me, I still felt alone. Raditz ended up dying by being overconfident and careless. And I ended up killing Nappa myself because of his stupidity and arrogance. But it wasn't entirely loneliness. I wanted this woman. She was the one I remember father talking about. He had spoken like a prophet when he started discussing about the future. He had told me when I found her I would know and I wouldn't be able to control it, for it was meant to be. When he was talking about it, I didn't know what he was rambling about, until now.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt soft warm arms wrap around my body. I looked down to see her still crying. I wanted to kill him. But she was calming me down. I wrapped my arms around her waist to comfort her.

"Mine." I thought.

"Thank You." She whispered softly.

"Silly woman, don't thank me. He had it coming." I replied kindly.

"She turned her head into my chest and smiled.

I felt better knowing I made her smile. She cried a little more before I picked her up and brought her to her room. She still had no door so I had no trouble getting in and out. She fell asleep in my arms and I had no problem with that. She fit so perfectly. I laid her down and left her to relax. Every urge told me to lay with her and keep her comfortable. But I denied that feeling and left to train. Though the machine was still being upgraded, I still made use of it. Getting stronger was in my blood and I couldn't fall weak. I had to keep getting stronger for her and I wouldn't let nothing or no one stop me.

 **A/N:** Well, how was that? Review and stick around for the next chapter in "Blue Electric Roses."  
 **Fun Fact:** You can read this story on "WattPad" if anybody is familiar with it, check it out there.

Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	7. Apologetic AN

I know this is not something you want to see but, I am so sorry I haven't uploaded on my timely manner these last few days. I've been held up with school and work. And recently I was admitted in the hospital.

I promise I haven't forgotten you guys nor have I forgotten the story. I am actually three chapters ahead, but before uploading I want to make sure they are post worthy. I've been producing good work so far (I assume :3 lol) and I don't want to throw any curve balls at anyone and mess anything up. With a bit of luck I will upload something this weekend; Monday the latest.

I am so sorry again. Please forgive me!

Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	8. Chapter 7

I was wishing upon the very stars in the night sky that I didn't have to attend tonight's event. So much for wishful thinking right? Tonight was the yearly Capsule Corp. charity event. I seriously didn't want to go. Every year the event became more dull and meaningless. I mean, I had no problem with the charity or giving away to those who needed it the most. But my problem was sitting around the greedy businessmen who pretended they cared about those less fortunate than them. It was heartbreaking because none of these men or women would spare a dollar on their own. Some of them felt forced to even attend the event, and the rest of them just came to make themselves look good. What a façade.

I usually dress to impress, but instead I chose something cool and casual. I was wearing a royal blue long sleeve lace body-con dress. The dress fit perfectly and I looked great in it. I didn't really need any makeup but I applied some lipstick to make my lips desirable. I took one last look in the mirror and left my room.

I looked at my watch to check the time. I had 30 minutes to spare. I decided to check in on my father to see if he was ready. Most likely he threw on a fresh new lab coat and called it a night. That was style to him. It only made more sense who I got my fashion style from and it was clearly my mother. When I reached my parents' bedroom door I knocked softly. My father answered the door immediately. I was correct, he pulled out a brand new coat and put it on. His pet cat dangled from his shoulder as always.

"Oh hello my dear, you look very beautiful. Blue is really your color you should wear it more often."

"Oh dad, you say that to everything I wear."

"I do? Oh. Well my dear everything looks good on you." He smiled.

"Are you ready to go dad?"

"Of course. I just heading out to say good night to your mother."

"She's not going?"

"No. Plus someone has to stay here and feed that saiyan friend of yours. Do you know our grocery bill went up since he's been here? Not that I'm complaining but he has one big appetite."

I didn't mean to laugh but I was glad someone noticed Vegeta ate like he had 10 stomachs to fill up. We walked into the kitchen where Mom was pulling food out of the oven and Vegeta sitting at the table waiting for his food to be served.

"Oh hello dear, oh Bulma dear you look so fabulous." She said happily.

"Thank you mom." Mom why don't you come with us to the charity?

"I have to feed our guest sweetie. Plus I have laundry to do." She replied.

"Forget Vegeta you can feed him later."

"What was that?" Vegeta questioned.

"Well, there's lots of food at the charity you can eat."

"Tch. Yeah right." He said firmly.

"Well you're missing out on a scrumptious dinner, with the finest food from all over the country." I said trying to persuade him.

"Hmph." He groaned.

I was only persuading him to come along because my parents wouldn't last long without each other. It was one thing with him being in the lab and her being in the house. They understood where they truly belong and respected each other for that. But anything outside of that usual bubble was nerve wrecking for them. My father wouldn't stay long in the event, he would end up back here and that would leave me by myself. Or it would be mother coming to the event handing out cookies to everyone and pushing everyone to an endpoint, where they would just leave upset. And that would only involve the company to lose good business partners.

"Come on don't be a jerk. You can have all the food you want."

"I'm not going woman just give up."

"Now Vegeta you know me well enough to know I don't give up, at least not easily."

"Well, today is the day to start now!"

"Just come for five minutes. It won't kill you."

"Fine. Lead the way woman."

"Yes! Mom, dad you ready?"

"Yup." They both said in unison.

"Alright let's go." I said cheerfully.

 _EVENT_

Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the yearly Capsule Corp. Charity Event. It's a pleasure to see you all once again. It's also a pleasure to see new faces in the crowd. This event is what makes you all so special and shows your true generosity. It's good to know those less fortunate then us can count on you guys including Capsule Corp. the most. You guys have kind hearts and without you, nothing would be possible. So thank you. You make the impossible, possible and we should continue to keep that going for as long as we can. To all the new faces in the crowd, you are on the right path and followed the right person if you are here with us on this very night. So welcome and you are always welcome to come back again. We are the future so let's continue to build our way up higher then tonight. Well enough with the thanks you and welcomes. Please enjoy the food and each other's company. And please ignore the short buff man in the corner who is eating all the food like a pig. There is more coming out so don't worry. Alright is there any questions? Yes you sir.

"Since you're single now, are you looking to have a good time?"

"Alright, is there anybody who has a question related to the charity only?" Alright then.

I walked over to my father who was sitting beside my mother.

"Great introduction dear."

"Thanks dad."

"You looked great up there."

"I'm glad I got that out of the way for now."

"It wasn't that bad, I enjoyed it dear, are you closing the event?"

"Unfortunately I am."

"I'm sure it's going to be grand sweetie. Knock em dead."

"Sure thing mom." I tried to smile.

The event had just begun and I was already ready to go home. Everybody was having their own conversation and it was definitely loud in here. I was annoyed to the max. I looked over at the buffet table and noticed Vegeta was still here. His five minutes were up a long time ago, why was he still here? Nobody was making him stay. I made my way over to him so I can find out his situation. But I was blocked by the same man who asked me was I looking to have a good time since I was single. I was in trouble and I knew I wasn't getting out of it without a fight. The night had just started and I knew it wasn't ending anytime soon.

 **A/N:** So thanks to my friend, she convinced me to upload at least one chapter if not two. The Wifi here in the hospital is poor so forgive me if there is any glitches or errors. I'll fix them when I get back home.

=== I don't own the Dragonball Franchise, it was created and owned by Akira Toriyama. ===

Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	9. Chapter 8

**[VEGETA POV]**

The woman was right when she said the food would be delectable. I had already finished six while rows of food before the waiter was complaining about me eating all of the food. I was ready to blast him into otherworld when I heard the woman announced over the device…

" _And please ignore the short buff man in the corner who is eating all the food like a pig. There is more coming out so don't worry_." She said jokingly.

Everybody laughed. I didn't.

The woman certainly knows how to get on my nerves. The woman was mistaken. I take pride in my height. Every person I've ever come across was intimidated by my height. My height is the reason why I'm faster and stronger than anyone else. My height always left my enemies thinking they could outdo me. They thought I was small and insignificant, but they were mistaken every time. I was strong and I was powerful. But here she was making a joke out of it. The nerve of that woman.

 _"_ _Since you're single now, are you looking to have a good time?"_

I almost choked on the food I was now swallowing. Who said that? I looked around and my eyes landed on the imbecile who was brave enough to question my woman in such a manner. How dare he feel comfortable and how did he know she didn't have a mate? She looked bothered by the question just as I was. I was glad she took no curiosity in the insolent weakling. But I was outraged that he thought he was going to show my woman a good time. How dare he think of my woman that way? I was going to blast him, the woman couldn't save him. I looked up to see her coming my way, but she was quickly blocked from my view. Whoever he was, he was going to learn not to cross paths with my woman.

There was too many people in this event. But that didn't stop me from getting to the woman. She had her back to me which gave me the chance to surprise her from behind. My saiyan ears picked up her voice instantly, she sounded annoyed. When I got directly behind her I easily slid my hands around her waist and pulled her to my body.

She instantly relaxed and she didn't sound annoyed anymore. I was not the one for public affection for it was my forte. But to keep her calm and relaxed I would let it go. I looked at the man that approached her and the look on his face meant he was aggravated that I was even there. I didn't have to say a word, I just simply smirked. With that he walked away. He annoyed me when he voiced he would come back for the woman. He was an idiot if he thought I would allow such a thing to happen.

"Thank you." She said in a sigh.

"Anything to keep pest like him away." I replied softly.

"Well he isn't the only one you know."

"Then I should turn this event into a blood charity."

"You're a month early for that event." She said laughing.

"Tch. Well then, who's to say this can't be the opening for that event?"

"Me. Now what are you still doing here? Your five minutes passed like twenty minutes ago."

"I was enjoying the food before you called me a short man."

"Oh. Sounds like I struck a nerve."

"Don't worry, because when I scorch something valuable of yours, you will learn."

She turned around and had that glare in her eyes. I couldn't help but smirk.

"If you scorch my lab, I'm scorching the gravity machine." She replied with an evil smile.

"Ha! Not even in your dreams woman."

"Test me Vegeta, I have no problem showing you and you know this."

I groaned when she said that. It took me back to when she stole my energy away from me.

We were going back and forth. It's rather entertaining when we end up like this. We go on and on only to stop when our attentions are focused somewhere else. Despite the fact that it's mostly maddening and irritating to argue with the woman, sometimes I find enjoyment in it. It was just her voice and her eyes, that's all it took. I didn't care for the event or the people around. I only cared for the food and the woman.

The woman looked beyond beautiful tonight. She was wearing one of the royal colors from my home planet. Royal Blue. All I could contemplate was she looked beautiful and astonishing in the royal colors.

"Woman, I'm taking leave now." I said almost in a whisper.

"Awe Vegeta don't leave yet! I need a bodyguard from all the lookers in here."

"These fools will cause you no harm."

"You don't know that, now use those muscles for a good purpose for once."

"Woman, you're mistaken if you suppose these fools have an adequate amount of energy to harm you."

"Vegeta… Please?" She begged. Oh how I wanted to hear that demand in another tone.

I wanted to leave, so I could train. I knew I would be wasting my time here with the woman. However, another part of me wanted to keep a watch since she felt threatened. I didn't want my woman to feel vulnerable especially if I wasn't around.

"Mine." I said to myself. I hadn't yet voiced to her how I really felt. Telling her would cause a lot of trouble. The woman irked my nerves, yet calmed them at the same time. I thought so much of her, yet I held back from her. A part of me would do anything for her but I felt as if I wasn't ready to face the aftermath.

"Fine!"

"Yee thanks so much Vegeta! She replied while jumping up and down.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes and turned away. I had to walk away before my true emotions got the best of me.

"Have a good time." She yelled at my back.

I waved my hand showing I heard her. I had no plans to have a good time. I just wanted to eat and watch the woman in peace.

 ** _2 HOURS LATER_**

I had pushed away almost every idiot that crossed her path. Some of the idiots called me possessive. So what? She was mine and I didn't want anyone hovering her. The rest of the idiots took the hint. But what got me most when some fat man said I was her abusive ex-boyfriend. Has he not seen the weakling before? I looked nothing like him and yet here he was name calling. Right when I was ready to blast the man, she jumped in front of me.

"You're in the way woman!" I said trying to get her out of the way.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't blast anyone in the event?"

"I didn't agree to any claim, now move out of the way woman."

"You said and I quote _"I will not blast anyone in this blasted event."_ Now do you remember?"

"When did I declare this nonsense?"

"Forty-Five minutes ago Vegeta." She said looking at the device on her wrist.

"I do not recall, now move out of the way."

"No Vegeta." She replied as she grabbed my hand. I felt the electricity again.

"Woman, don't delay his demise."

"Vegeta! Behave." She said through gritted teeth. I would usually pay no attention to her but I couldn't this time. She was still holding my hand.

"Fine." I said looking away from her.

"Thank you. Now behave!" She said very excited.

I walked away and proceeded back to my section of the room. I didn't desire any more food for I had enough.

I had to keep my eye on my woman and keep away the pest who would try to take what's mine.

And there he was kissing the woman's face. It burned me to witness such an action. All I could think right now was "He is going to enjoy the otherworld."

 **A/N: Uh Oh! Yikes!**

Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	10. Chapter 9

The event concluded in a big bang and I do not mean it in a reasonable way. Vegeta ended up punching the CEO of the Transit Co. and also the CEO of Japan's Financial Firm, Toshiro Chang Tao. I had lost the sum of how many times I apologized to him and everyone else for Vegeta's behavior. I was not looking forward to this even though I should have. I mean for crying out loud it was Vegeta! It wasn't like he was Goku or Gohan. At least I didn't have to worry about them, maybe Goku due to his bottomless stomach, I would have to worry about food for the guest. But Vegeta was another story. Yeah, sure he ate like Goku but at least he knew when he had enough, Goku would scoff himself to death if ChiChi didn't stop him.

I was so disappointed that I couldn't even look at Vegeta right now. All I asked for was simple protection. I did not ask for anyone to get seriously injured. I guess this is what I get for asking Vegeta to be a guard.

Vegeta had left a long time ago but I still felt like he was in the room with me. Everybody was looking at me as if I was the one to land Toshiro in the emergency room. I couldn't believe Vegeta, he was on his last strike. I should've expected it from him, but still. The night was going so well, and now I had to worry about if Toshiro was going to take legal action or not.

"Ugh!" I thought to myself. Toshiro couldn't even talk. I felt so responsible for allowing this to even happen. I watched as his partners and the emergency crew took him away to accept medical attention. His whole jawline was dislocated and I can only imagine the pain he will have to put up with when they put it back into place. I was seriously feeling guilty right now and I was the one to blame for it. Vegeta went too far with this. He took protection to a whole other level. Toshiro wasn't trying to harm me or anything in that manner. But Vegeta didn't see us being friendly, he saw something more and now Toshiro is hurt.

Vegeta was acting very possessive all night. He would come from behind me and hold me. Although it felt wonderful to be in his arms and it made the lookers walk away, it was something about his embrace. Every time he never wanted to let go. He always appeared to have this bothered look on his face. Seeing that appearance made me feel bothered but I would shake it off knowing I had a show to run. The whole night I was startled by Vegeta. He even came when I was actually having a discussion. That's when I made a whole new set of rules. If I smile and actually converse with others I am fine. However, if it looks as if I'm trying to dash or evade from someone, that is your cue. But of course he didn't take the hints to well.

After giving cleaning instructions to the cleaning crew, I left them to do what they do best. I didn't want to get in their way so I made my exit. I was tired and relieved at the same time. However, I was mad because I had a feeling Toshiro was going to come back with a lawsuit posted on my front door. Mentally I wasn't ready for it. I didn't want to prepare for endless court dates. If I heard anything bad about Toshiro, I always heard he knew how to make any company go bankrupt fast. Capsule Corp. was a big name and had a lot behind it. There was no way I was going to sit back and allow anything to happen to my father's company. If he decided he wanted to fight this, then I was putting on my gloves and fighting back.

I was glad to be home and away from the loud commotion the event caused. If I was aware, I would've noticed I had a pounding headache. There was too much going on for me to realize it then, but I know now. Boy did it hurt. I went straight to my room and went into my bathroom towards my medicine cabinet. I grabbed the capsule that read pain reliever. At this point all I wanted was a cup of water and some sleep.

 **[VEGETA POV]**

The woman was unbelievable if she thought I was going to allow another man to kiss her. I held back to much for her, he didn't need a dislocated jaw, he needed it to be broken. Matter of fact he doesn't even deserve a broken jaw, he deserved to die. On my home planet such a crime he committed was a death penalty by my hands. But to her I was being possessive and a trouble maker. To hell with that event and that idiot, he had no business kissing my woman!

After everything was said and done, she wanted me to leave. I didn't want to leave her side, but it was for the better. If I had remained any longer I almost certainly would have ripped the lips off his very face. I, Prince Vegeta will not tolerate disrespect from anyone on this damned planet. That woman was misguided if she thought I would allow it.

I knew she would come for me when she had her mind set. I would deal with her later. Right now I was training. I should have been doing this earlier but I was caught up with the woman and the silly event. Guaranteed enough the food was marvelous and watching the woman calmed my very being, I shouldn't have stayed for a long period of time. She looked so beautiful in the royal colors and I just couldn't look away or think.

Training was the only thing on my mind right now. Although thoughts of the woman try to creep in. I had enough of her for the day. Right now I needed to get stronger. I couldn't stop just because the planet was in peace. For all we know the planet could be in danger tomorrow and I'm busy desiring over a woman who wrecks my very nerves. My focus now on training I wouldn't allow the woman to take it away from me again. I was now training at 450x gravity. I wanted to work past my limits. I couldn't fall behind Kakarot. I wouldn't let the clown surpass me, not even in my dreams. I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing the clown surpassed me. I had to reach the legendary status and I couldn't do that sitting at an event trying to please the woman.

 ** _NEXT MORNING_**

 **[BULMA POV]**

I don't even remember falling asleep last night. I knew I was tired and exhausted but I didn't know I had it that bad. I certainly had a great night's sleep and it felt magnificent. I wasn't disturbed nor did I wake up upset. My happiness was immediately changed when I recalled what happened last night. Vegeta had dislocated Toshiro's jaw. Oh Kami was I in a world of pain. The man wouldn't be able to chitchat, but he would still try to bring down Capsule Corp. down. Even though Toshiro and I were good friends, I knew he would still make an attempt on Capsule Corp. You could never be too certain. I don't care what kind of acquaintance we had, I wasn't going to let the company collapse, because of a simple misunderstanding.

I headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab some coffee to go over what could possibly happen. When I got there I wasn't surprised to notice Vegeta wasn't there. If he wasn't here it only meant he was still training. And most likely we wouldn't be seeing him till tonight. But I had to bring this situation to the table before things got chaotic. I grabbed my cup of coffee and headed out to the front where I knew he would be.

My mother had caught my attention first. She was taking pleasure in watering her garden. This was her normal duty before Vegeta moved in. Now she cooked for him and then did her watering. She looked cheerful as usual. I wanted to get away and fast. Don't get me wrong I love my mother, but I wasn't in the mood for being cheery. The company can be going down for all we know and she would be smiling and watering flowers, while asking you if you want some cookies.

"Good Morning Sweetie, I hope you slept wonderful." She said loudly.

"Yes Mom I did." I replied.

"Oh great. Oh Sweetie make sure you check in with your father. He said he needed to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll talk to him later." I replied quickly and walked up the stairs to the Gravity Machine. I knocked three times and had gotten no answer. Whether he liked it or not he was going to hear my voice. I knocked again this time banging as loudly as I can. No answer.

Suddenly the most sinister thought crossed my mind. I walked downstairs and walked around the machine. I opened up the outlet and looked at all the wires and switches. All I had to do was pull three wires and the machine would shut down. Vegeta had another thing coming if he thought I was going to leave him alone because he didn't answer me. I pulled the three wires and closed the outlet. I heard the machine shut down along with a loud thud. I assumed the loud thud to be Vegeta falling from floating above the ground.

I walked back up the stairs and opened the door. I felt happiness and anger swim across my face. I was looking at a half-naked Vegeta which excited me, but I remembered Capsule Corp. could go down because of him. Vegeta looked heated and annoyed. Seeing him this way made my anger go away instantly. The way he walked to me made me feel so hot. I knew I was on his bad side right now, but damn he looked so good I couldn't resist.

"Woman are you mad!? How dare you stop my training?"

"Vegeta when do I ever care when I stop your training? Plus we have to talk."

"Woman did you lose your mind? I am training, there is nothing important to talk about right now. Fix the machine and return to where you came from."

"Listen, we have to talk about last night's altercation you had with Toshiro."

"What altercation?"

"Don't play dumb Vegeta you know exactly what altercation I'm talking about."

"I don't and you are delaying my training."

"I don't care about your training, now go put on a t-shirt and come inside so we can talk."

"Woman are you crazy? I have better things to do then to bother with you."

"Vegeta, this is only going to take five minutes. Is that going to hurt you?"

"Yes!" He barked.

"Five minutes and hurry up cause I got a business to run and save."

"That's what you said last night, look how that worked out. Tuh."

"Hurry up!" I yelled this time.

I was in no mood for Vegeta's attitude, but we had to talk about last night and him possibly apologizing to Toshiro. Toshiro was a wonderful person. Everybody knew Toshiro's bad side, but under that bad side he was such a sweetheart. I knew I told Vegeta to scare away the creeps but I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. I just hope I wasn't the next person on Toshiro's shut down list. I hope he would be understanding.

Vegeta walked in with his arms crossed. I knew he was very upset I stopped his training but I had to in order to get his attention. If anything was to get done with Vegeta I had to take away what he loved most. In a way Vegeta was like a big kid. And if he wanted the gravity machine back on, he would have to come to me.

"So Vegeta, about last night we both can agree you went too far right?"

"Tch. In your dreams woman."

"Vegeta I am serious. Toshiro is not someone to play with, he may own the whole transit company but he also has connections and can shut down Capsule Corp because of your actions.

"You asked to keep the pests away and I did. What is the issue?"

"You dislocated his jaw that's the whole issue right there. He's probably calling his lawyers up right now as we speak. We could have news reporters and police on the front lawn!"

"I'll just blast them all to the hell where they belong."

"Vegeta!"

"Woman you asked for protection, I dealt it. Now you're crying over one broken jaw. He's lucky I didn't blast him through the wall."

"I said if it looks like I'm running away, step in. I did not say step in when I'm being friendly."

"Whatever. I didn't like them over you!" He whispered.

"Wait, what was that? I didn't catch that?" I said, trying to get him to repeat what he said last.

"I said whatever woman. Are you deaf?

"No I am not, but you said something else. I just want to know what you said."

"You must be hearing things. Now can you fix the machine? I have training to do."

"Vegeta I'm not done. I actually want you to find it in that saiyan heart of yours and apologize."

"Apologize? Woman have you banged your head?"

"No I haven't banged my head. And I'm serious."

"I'm not apologizing to the bastard for anything."

"Vegeta please?"

"No."

"Vegeta?"

"What woman?"

"Be a man and own up to what you did."

"I did nothing wrong, I simply did what you requested." He smirked.

"Urgh! Why do I even bother with you? You know what I'm going to apologize for you on your behalf." I smirked this time.

"Woman, don't you dare!"

"Watch me!" I yelled back as I got up from my seat and walked away. I was walking into the living room when I felt a strong hand grab me on my arm.

"Woman are you deaf? I said NO!

"And I said YES!" Now let me go Vegeta.

"No!"

"Vegeta!"

I couldn't move and I couldn't escape from his tight grip. I didn't know what to do at this point. I couldn't think at all, but time stopped when I felt his lips press against mine. This was probably the softest kiss I ever felt in my entire life. I didn't expect this from Vegeta. He was a brute, savage, the Prince of Saiyans. If anything I expected something coarse. If there was any competition I would say his kiss was softer then Yamcha's. I was overwhelmed at this point. I kissed him back.

As fast as it came, his lips were no longer on mine. We were now looking into each other's eyes. I couldn't think and I'm pretty sure he couldn't either. I was fine with that.

Looking into his eyes reminded me of the day we met on Planet Namek. Krillin and Gohan had left me once again by myself on a planet I knew very little of. While trying to find shelter for myself and the dragonballs the boys recovered, here came Mr. Badman himself. He had dropped probably twenty feet away from me, but when he got in my face it only seemed like he took two steps. We were about the same height so we were looking directly in each other's eyes and staring into his eyes brought me instant fear. And he noticed it. If anything happened to me, I had already said my goodbyes to my family in my mind and hoped I'd see them soon. But that was when the boys came back just in time to save me.

But I was mistaken, somewhere and somehow all three of them teamed up and plotted against Frieza. They wanted to take the dragonballs back to Dende and make a wish before Frieza would even notice. At that time I was glad he was on our side. And being that he was on our side, I thought he was cute since he wasn't so evil.

Now here I was kissing one of the last full blooded saiyans in my living room. I felt like a teenager all over again. I still couldn't register it in my head. Here I was trying to do his job since he was so stubborn and he just stopped me by kissing me.

Then it hit me. Vegeta couldn't have feelings for me. The way I felt about him couldn't be explained in a straight line. But Vegeta having feeling for me? It was impossible. 24/7 this man craved nothing but training and eating everything in my fridge. I couldn't comprehend it. Vegeta was a Prince I always dreamed of marrying someday, but was it him?

He was the opposite of me. He trained physically while I trained mentally by working in the lab. He could eat a whole cow and still be hungry, meanwhile I would eat a yogurt and would be fine till dinner came around. He hated Goku and declared him is rival, but I loved Goku and he was my childhood friend. I couldn't think anymore. He kissed me again.

He stopped my thoughts once again. And the electric shock was there again. I don't know if it's from his constant training or his saiyan energy but whatever it was I liked it. I gave myself a mental note on talking to ChiChi about this shock I keep feeling.

I couldn't stop screaming in my head. Whether it was a dream or reality, I didn't want it to end. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. He stopped kissing just to murmur one simple word.

 ** _"_** ** _Mine."_**

 **A/N: Bulma and Vegeta's first kiss! Wonder what happens next? Stick around and find out.**

Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	11. Chapter 10

Toshiro had me on pins and needles right now. I was standing outside of his hospital room wishing to Kami he wouldn't bring up a lawsuit of any kind. I knew he couldn't speak but if he was going to sue, he was going to sue. Nothing would stop him and this was making me worried the most. I just wanted him to get it over with, so I could prepare for the war he would start. My father owned the hospital so I knew he was under the best care by the finest specialists in the city. This alone should make him reconsider burning the family company to the ground. A girl could only hope.

Unlike Vegeta, I wasn't giving cold shoulders to anyone at this moment. Vegeta was sticking to his word and his word only. "Nobody can touch his woman or they will suffer dearly." He spoke with warning.

I just roll my eyes and ignore him. But the things he say's sometimes make me wonder what goes on in that saiyan brain of his.

When I was finally able to see Toshiro, he looked a tad better then what he looked like hours ago. I was glad for that. I was thanking Kami to an intensity, knowing that I still had to talk him into not suing or running Capsule Corp. out of business. To make sure we were 50/50 I told him I would pay all medical bills and pay for all therapy sessions. He declined, but I insisted it was only fair since he got seriously hurt. I still felt guilty so I told him it was only right.

On the other hand, I had to force Vegeta to at least say something to the man. He didn't apologize but he said something I wish he would have kept to himself.

 _"That should keep that face of yours away from my woman."_

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Vegeta sure knew how to make my nerves boil when he wanted to.

We had left Toshiro alone for the day so he could get some rest. Vegeta had stood outside of the room for the majority of the time I sat with Toshiro. I still felt guilty but Vegeta would think otherwise. He kept saying Toshiro asked for it, but nobody ever asks to get sucker punched. Well, at least nobody I knew.

I was now Vegeta's woman or mate as he called it. Whenever I said boyfriend, he would correct me instantly. I didn't see the difference but he certainly did, no question about it. He even corrected my mother. At this point Vegeta's feelings towards me was completely weird. But in a way I liked it.

"I didn't think the prince had a thing for me the way I had it for him." I thought. I shook myself from the thoughts because I had a feeling this could be too good to be true. I shouldn't fall so fast. But I couldn't help it. I was the "mate" of a prince. Of all the people in the world and the universe combined I had the prince of Saiyans. I mean just a few weeks ago I said to myself I wouldn't do this. Relationships were out for me. But when Vegeta kissed me it's like the world stopped moving and I was at peace with myself and the world around me. This is what I wanted my whole life, but was I ready for this?

Vegeta had left me to myself and went training for the day. I was glad for that, since I had a meeting to attend to. There were more important things at hand then to be sitting around thinking about Vegeta or how we most likely have the weirdest relationship in the galaxy.

 **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**

Toshiro was wide awake due to the pain he was feeling in his jaw. If he had seen Vegeta swing at him, he would've evaded the blow, but before he knew it he was on the floor clutching his jawline. All he can recall was falling to the floor from a massive unseen hit from a man he barely saw the whole night. His next memory was waking up with both numbness and pain. He liked Bulma, but he vowed that man who caused his injury would pay greatly. When Bulma came in he was glad to see her. But he was not so happy to see the man who caused his pain. Though he couldn't speak, his hearing was not weakened. The way Vegeta spoke, he was very uncomfortable. He vowed his revenge instantly. He would admit he liked Bulma but Capsule Corp. and her friend were going down.

 **A/N:** Hey guys. I know its been months. I am so sorry. My health isn't the best and I'm also enrolled in school which takes most of my time. But when I do get time I write as much as I can. And this is the evidence. Please forgive me. I promise to deliver and finally finish this story. It's only right I finish what I start. :)

Peace & Love  
-BeautyfullSoul


	12. Chapter 11

**2 WEEKS LATER**

"Ugh." Bulma had exhaled and groaned at the same time. At this point she was drained of her energy from being in the house all day. She hated when her father shut the lab down for the day. When he did this it was like a holiday. Everybody in the lab needed a little R & R according to her father. And she recognized why he wanted them to have a day off but she wasn't one of the working class. Her whole life has always been a little R&R. Working in the lab was like the best thing she could do and her father called for a lab shut down. Now she was lying on the couch dying from boredom. She even caught up with her favorite soap operas and she still wasn't pleased with her day off. It seemed like time was going to slow for her. She knew if she was in the lab right now, time would fly by easily. But it was like time stood still. She groaned once more wishing her father would walk in and tell her the lab is open. But a girl could only wish.

She couldn't figure out what to do anymore. She was going to lose her mind if she sat there any longer. "Ugh! I can't do nothing in this house." She spoke loudly while thinking out loud. She was so caught in her feelings she didn't even realize the Prince walked in from one of his training sessions.

Walking in on Bulma talking to herself was routine to Vegeta now. Numerous times he would walk in on her thinking out loud and when he did he would pick at her for it. These days he found pleasure in infuriating her even more then she already was. It practically seemed like it was in his blood to annoy her. He enjoyed it way more then he should have and he knew that. He just didn't care. As long as it was her, he wasn't bothered at all.

"Ugh! There is nothing to do, there is nothing on T.V. There is nothing, just absolutely nothing!" he heard her say from the living room. He was in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water to replenish his body from his long hours of training. He could still hear her chatting as he made his way to the living room where she was lying down.

"If you turned on the television you wouldn't have a problem." He spoke while laughing at his own reply to her remark on nothing being on T.V.

Bulma could only eye Vegeta. She was not in the mood for his sarcasm. She glared so hard at him she thought she could burn a hole in his face any second. "For your information, I'm already caught up with my shows. That's why I said there is nothing on T.V. Smart ass." She responded with both humor and frustration. She couldn't help but roll her eyes as well.

"Well find something else and quit bickering woman." He spoke back.

"Clearly I'm not interested." She responded instantly while rolling her eyes once more.

"Well get interested and shut up already." He said just as fast.

As much as she quarreled with Vegeta, today wasn't the day for her to argue with the Prince. Right now she just wanted to figure out what was she going to do with the reaming hours of the day. Today was not her day at all. "Just forget it. She said quietly while getting more comfortable on the couch. She was going to ignore Vegeta and his nonsense today.

"You forgot to turn the television on woman." He mocked.

"Go to hell."

"I'm already there." He smirked.

"That's it asshole, you asked for it." She said while getting up.

"Woman where do you think you are going. And what the hell does that mean?" He asked quickly.

"Oh you'll figure it out!" She spoke proudly. She didn't have to go far for what she wanted. Whenever she needed her weapon all she had to do was go in the places he was the most. She was going to show him he couldn't mess with her, especially on a day she had off involuntary. She grabbed the glove and turned it on.

Vegeta noticed what she was doing. He wasn't startled, but he was alert. He recognized the device she placed on her hand. He knew what it was and he was ready for her unbalanced strike. His combat skills outnumbered hers by a ton. But that didn't matter if she landed just one blow on him. It would be over in a second. His power force would be sapped to nothing and he would lay weak until his energy would come back.

"Woman it wouldn't be wise of you to attack me."

"You asked for this Vegeta. Take it like a man."

"I warned you." He said quietly. He grabbed her arms before she could even contemplate to lift them. He felt the spark he mostly feels when he grabbed her by the wrist. He washed away the feelings that were daring to cross his mind. Right now he was being confronted by his woman, and he needed to concentrate.

"Let go of me right now Vegeta!" She managed to say while struggling to pull away from his hold.

"You clearly must be mad woman. There's not a chance I will let you go with this weapon in your hand."

"Vegeta, if you don't let me go I will ..."

"I'm not afraid of you woman." He said cutting her off with his notorious smirk. He then squeezed her hand with enough pressure so he wasn't hurting her, but she would forget about continuing her attack. She instantly gasped in pain. The pressure around her wrist was like nothing she had even encountered in one of her lab explosions. She knew Vegeta was holding back, but the pressure was too strong for her. She fell too her knees before falling completely down. She hated the feeling of defeat so she threw the pillow from the couch at him.

"Asshole."

"You just can't accept defeat. Give up."

"Fuck you." She said with frustration while throwing things from the table at Vegeta. He dodged every item she had thrown. This was normal to him now. He knew by now that if she was mad enough she would start throwing whatever she could get her hands on.

"You would have to throw a building at me to surprise me woman." He said slyly.

"Ugh." "You know what I don't need a building; I just need someone in particular." She whispered to herself. Vegeta stopped in his path. What did she mean someone in particular? He turned around to see her heading towards the door. His curiosity made him follow her like a lost puppy.

"Where are you going woman?" He said pulling at her arm.

"Like that's any of your concern, why do you care?" She said as she pulled away.

"Who is this someone you are going to see? That wouldn't happen to be Kakarot would it?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said with a devious smile.

"Who is it?" He responded quick and furious. He grabbed her once more.

"Like I would tell you. Now let me go." She pulled away fast and dropped a capsule on the floor. The capsule then poofed and transformed into a hovercraft and she hopped in. As she was taking off, she realized she wasn't taking flight. It was when she looked out the window to see the reason why she wasn't taking off.

"VEGETA!" she yelled loudly.

"We're not in bed woman there is no reason for you to call my name so loudly." He said with a smirk.

"Pig" she scoffed. "Let my hovercraft go so I can fly in peace. Unlike you I can't fly."

"Who are you going to see? I demand to know right now woman." He responded

"I'm going to see an old friend."

"You're not going to see that clown Kakarot!" He said with anger in his voice now.

She knew Vegeta had a hatred for Goku, but at this point it was silly to her. They were better as comrades then enemies. If it wasn't for their teamwork back on Namek, they wouldn't even be having this discussion now. But of course Vegeta would never see it that way, and if he ever did then it would a million years from now.

"Hey can you let go of my ride please? I said please." She spoke with frustration. It was just like Vegeta to get on her last nerve. She put back on her glove and waved her hand at him. "Let go or else..." she threatened.

"If you even dare use that thing on me again, I will break your hands." He threatened back.

"Try me." She spoke with confidence. She was testing him as he was testing her. "Do it!" She spoke more loudly daring him to make his move. She looked him square in the face to see his facial expression. Would he do it or not? She couldn't figure him out. It was then she realized he wasn't making a move, as if he was paralyzed. She realized he was staring into her eyes. This was her chance to make a great escape. She was ready to go. She was only held back because Vegeta thought she was going to see Goku. In all reality she just wanted to check up on Krillin & Master Roshi. She had hopped back in the hovercraft since Vegeta wasn't himself. Before she could close the shield, she was grabbed once more.

"Maybe he doesn't get it." Bulma thought. At this point she just wanted to fly away, but Vegeta wouldn't let her cause he thought she was flying out to see Goku. Vegeta didn't let her go this time. His grip on her was tighter than before. But she managed to slip away. "Ha! I got away asshole." She yelled at him. He only smiled. "I let you slip away woman." He said with his famous smirk which meant he did something or he was up to something.

"What did you do?" She spoke with caution. She could only scream. Somehow, he managed to steal the keys from her. She couldn't even imagine how he did, but he did it. "How?" she asked puzzled. He only grinned.

She was still trying to process how he stole the keys from her, when she heard the sound of honking. The honking caught both Bulma & Vegeta off guard. She was puzzled by the vehicle, but she was puzzled more by the plates on the vehicle which read "CEO." She couldn't put her finger on it but Bulma swore she knew the plates from someone and somewhere. She focused on the plates so much, she didn't even realize a person had come out of the vehicle. She was beginning to think her perception and reflexes were off. First Vegeta and now this stranger.

"Who are you?" Bulma spoke first breaking the silence.

"You have a date." Don't be late." The strange man spoke while handing her an envelope. Before she could ask questions the man was already heading back to his vehicle.

"Wait! Who is this from? Bulma yelled. The man ignored her as he got in his ride and drove away. She sighed and opened the envelope quickly. She wanted to know what was going on and the envelope was her only way of knowing. The letter was from Toshiro. Following the letter was another set of papers. Bulma could only drop the papers. If she didn't agree to go on a date with Toshiro, Capsule Corp. was getting shut down.

Vegeta used his Ki and burned the papers. "Over my dead body." "I should've sent him to Otherworld when I had the chance." Bulma watched as he flew off towards the hospital where Toshiro was receiving care.

This was trouble. Toshiro was in trouble.


End file.
